Lust of heat
by mypetcreeper25
Summary: A human gets drawn into his favorite show but forgets about it and rainbow dash is in heat but he forgets everything he knows about the show will his have to relearn the show? Find out in this story!


_**The lust of heat**_

A/N sorry about being gone so long but I got caught up in everyday life and I want to write again but I am more mature now so haters gonna be hating however I will make an effort to strive for quality writing anyway to the story.

Chapter 1 the arrival

After a long hard day of school I came home laid on my bed and turned my tv on and watched my DVR. Picking the my little pony episodes I have not yet watched and putting them on my big 70" big screen tv. "Wait this never happened in any of the episodes." I said with a puzzled look as the title said; The forbidden spell. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and enjoy it for what it was. "Spike did you get the book?" Twilight asked the little dragon named spike. "Right here." He said whilst laying the book down in front of her. "Ok… I get the feeling something bad is going to happen." I said with no clue what I was in for. Twilight started to say the incantation her horn glowing purple as she said it. A blinding light flooded the room I was in as I felt so weird I passed out. I awoke in a grassy knoll only to find everything looked like a pastel painting come to life. "Oh fuck my head." I said while clutching my head due to the bright colors of my environment. I got up to see a dirt road leading somewhere. "Hu I wonder." I said to the wind as I pulled out my smartphone to see that I have no signal. "Well fuck." I stated bluntly as I put some music on as I walked on the dirt road. "Fuck!" I screamed as I was lifted up of the ground by something. "Whoa you can talk?" The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't focus at the moment. "Hey my name rainbow dash what's yours?" The voice that the creature had was a cracking voice that sounded like a tom boy. "Wait wait wait you said rainbow dash?" I asked her inquisitively. "That's the name don't wear it out, but now who are you?" She asked back to me as I never answered her. "My name is Cole. Can you put me down?" I asked trying to look at rainbow. I smelled some pheromones coming from somewhere making it hard to think. "Yea I'll drop you off at my house." She said as she kept flying. I saw a house made completely of clouds though I was light I was way too heavy to stand on a cloud. That's where I was wrong my body lost a lot of weight as she dropped me into the cloud I was shocked that I was even able to stand on a cloud much less finding myself in the show my little pony. "Whoa am I actually on a cloud holy shit that is awesome!" I yelled as the pheromones were getting to me. My cock getting hard and my mind saying I needed release soon I found it getting hot so I went inside. Rainbow dash walked in after me as she took my shirt off ing in my cock my face so close to her pussy I could feel myself moving to lick it. The closer I got to her uhh s r demanding me to mate with her. I licked her pussy with a slow deliberate motion. "Ooo fuck that feels so good Cole." The pheromones in my face started to do its job as I got even harder which hurt more now. Rainbow moved to ride my cock and as she slid down my cock something inside my mind changed.

At the castle princess Celestia and princess Luna saw a flash of light in the grassy planes in which I was at. "Luna can you see what happened there? I'll raise the moon for you." Celestia asked her younger sister. Luna flew off to the source of the light. After a few moments she arrived seeing my footprints she followed them as if hunting an animal. She stopped because the tracks ended abruptly. Smelling rainbow dash's pheromones she followed it to rainbows house. Peering in the window Luna saw me fucking rainbow dash hard as I pushed my cock deep into rainbow I climaxed shooting my seed into her. My mind stated I started filling with amnesia after I put my clothes back on I forgot everything about the show my little pony and my current visit passing out as a result. After about a day's time I woke up not remembering anything about the ponies or that I was even there. "Oh my head. Wait where am I?" I asked the wall as if it was an entity. "You're in Canterlot." I looked around to see a midnight blue pony wearing armour and a crown. "Who said that." I said with fear crawling into my voice. "It was me." The pony said.


End file.
